


Costumes

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany expects more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

Italy arrived at Germany’s house to find him dressing up his dogs as reindeers.

“That’s cute!” said Italy.

Germany blushed. “It…It was their idea,” he said, looking away.

The dogs jumped excitedly around Italy, wagging their tails in joy.

“I dressed up my car,” said Italy, pointing to the Ferrari with reindeer antlers parked in front of the house. “Can I take pictures of them? They’re so cute!”

“Uh, sure, go ahead,” said Germany.

Italy clasped his hands. “Wait! I have a great idea! Let’s get a sled and you can dress up as Santa!”

Germany’s face turned red. “What?! No! Definitely not!”

“And I’ll dress up as Mrs. Claus and we can take pictures of all of us together!”

Germany’s mind went straight to those super short figure hugging female santa dresses he had seen on tv. He didn’t want to say yes just because of that, of course, but…

“Well, if you really want to do it..,” he said, and Italy beamed with joy.

A couple hours later Prussia came home to find his brother and Italy playing with a sled while the dogs ran around the yard.

“Aw, how cute!” cried Prussia, seeing his brother dressed as Santa Claus. “I have to take pictures of you!”

Germany stared at him with the eyes of a broken man, while Italy, dressed up as an elderly Mrs. Claus in a long, baggy dress waved at him with the brightest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to cyggiestardust, who requested it over at my Tumblr.  
> If you liked this little fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
